


everything is not what it seems

by mydaydream



Series: Diner at the End of the Lane [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, and the title may or maynot be from wizards of waverly place, beware brian is hot for mothman, but only for this chapter, cannot believe i have to tag mothman and bigfoot, fae, its just shenanigans happening at the weird diner, the series name is a reference to neil gaiman's book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaydream/pseuds/mydaydream
Summary: Sungjin just wants to clean his counters in peace but when Brian's working that's not possible. Throw in a fae by the name of Wonpil after his name, a tired witch named Jae who needs to finish his paper and poor Dowoon who just wants to sleep, this night or day (the clock has a mind of its own) at the diner might not be as peaceful as he had hoped.





	everything is not what it seems

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure, Brian tries to ask mothman out but there's no actual conversation between them cause idk how to write that mess. i also do not support any kind of monster fucking so im not abt to write that as well.  
> [thread](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin/status/1024440852159057921) that started this

The diner looked like a normal diner out of the fifties with the red cushion seats, the neon aesthetics and the black and white checkered floor. But the closer you look the more anomalies you find, the jukebox that looks liked it was the first ever jukebox made but played tunes from 1600s to 4100s, the red cushion seats that changed color once you sat down, the ever-changing scenes in the windows that shouldn’t exist, the booths that were always in a different place from last or the lamps decorating the booth, ranging from a normal lamp to an outrageous chandelier, vines that crept up the wall behind the counter, flowers that shouldn’t exist growing on it. The diner was a perfect example of a place where everything is not what it seems.

 

A techno-pop song from the 30th century played in the background as Brian went around refilling the coffee cups of the patrons in the diner. The couple dressed like they just came from a jazz party were talking about the effects of literature on society. He avoided lingering at their table in the fear that they would ask him to play jazz music on their ancient jukebox. He hated jazz music, it just saxophone and nothing else. There are so many more instruments to play and they chose a fucking saxophone? God, fuck the roaring twenties. 

 

He made his way over to the hairy monster calling him over, who pointed at the pancakes on the menu and grunted once. He asked him if he would like strawberries to go with it and got another grunt in response. He guessed that means yes, walking away as bigfoot went back to reading his newspaper.

 

He reached the counter where Sungjin was rearranging the bottles decorating the counter once again and sent the order slip back in the kitchen to Sam. He liked Sam, he was a chill shape-shifter. Sometimes when the diner was dead the three of them would gather on the counter and Sam would turn into a hybrid of different animals for fun. Once he turned his face into that of a pig and body of a duck and a customer walking in, looked at the strange animal, screamed and left immediately. They were all too busy laughing at the customer to go after her.

 

Brian settled on the counter and gazed bigfoot’s direction, the light from the color changing seats at the counter reflecting on his face.

 

“Tough crowd uh?” Sungjin commented as he looked around the almost empty diner, only three customers occupying the big space, “you manage to impress the big guy over there?” He inquired, nodding in bigfoot’s direction, who turned the page of his newspaper grunting at whatever he was reading. Sungjin wondered what he was reading about, the ocean economics or the protests by the forest nymphs happening over in northern Europe, must be depressing judging by the scowl on his face. 

 

“Nah, he’s not my type.” Brian said, snapping out of his daze “I’m not a creep with a foot fetish hyung, plus he looks like he works in business and I’m not about to mess with that lawful evil energy”

 

“You never know! Your type is so inconsistent” Sungjin was now wiping the crystal counter as if there was any dirt there “How’d it go with the demon from the other day? What was his name? Greg?”

 

“It was Gerb and it did not go well, turns out he only wanted to eat my heart, like rude? I’m more than just a fucking meal Gerb. I dressed up for our date and everything but he showed up with a fork and knife to the movies? Who the hell does that?  So I kicked him in the nuts and left. I really wanted to watch the movie too” Brian pouted, now lying face down on the counter.

 

“I told you to be careful with demons but do you ever listen?” Nudging his limp body, Sungjin made Brian sit up so he could wipe the counter under him, Brian sat up with a groan, making a great effort to sit up.

 

“What’s he groaning about now?” Jae entered the diner, taking a seat across Brian and immediately pulling out his laptop. “Hey hyung” He nodded in Sungjin’s direction who nodded back before going back to wiping the counter.

 

“The demon from the other day only wanted him for his body and now he’s moping” Sungjin answered Jae’s question when it became clear that Brian wasn’t going to do anything other than groan. He groaned even louder at Sungjin’s voice, the couple looking in their direction the questioningly.

 

“Don’t worry about him, he got cheated in love” Sungjin told them, the couple turned back to their conversation but not before giving Brian identical looks of sympathy. Even people from the roaring twenties understood heartbreak. Heartbreak really was timeless.

 

“It’s ok Brian one day you’ll find love.” Jae distractedly patted his head, one hand continued typing. He spelled the coffee pot to fly over to him, pouring the whole cup into his bottomless mug.

 

“Yea Brian, besides don’t you have that one paper to finish? You can ask Mr. Bigfoot over there about it” Sungjin patted his back, placing the plate of pancakes bigfoot ordered on the counter, signaling Brian to go already.

 

Brian left the counter with another groan, pulling out his iPad from his jacket to ask the questions required for his paper.

 

“What happened at the store? Your energy levels are too low” Sungjin questioned Jae, who was now sipping the coffee and looking over his notes. His whole body slumped forward once he heard Sungjin’s question.

 

“This customer asked us to make a custom charm so she can get a job right? And we made it no problem, then she comes in today complaining how she didn’t get the job. I asked her what happened, did she not use it correctly and you know what she did hyung?" Jae relayed the story exasperatedly, hands agitatedly moving and his eyes wild "Guess"

 

“She didn’t send the resume?”

 

“She didn’t send the resume.” Jae reaffirmed dejectedly, all the fight leaving his body, once again slumping on the counter. “Why are people so fucking dumb?”

 

Sungjin patted his back, feeling sorry for the grad student. “There there, I’ll get Sam to make the waffles you love”

 

Jae thanked him, asking for more coffee, already having inhaled the pot. Jae went back to his paper and Sungjin went back to cleaning the counter while Brian questioned bigfoot, typing furiously on his iPad as bigfoot answered his questions using actual words. 

 

The atmosphere in the diner was calm as the music changed into something mellow, the lights dimming to match the music. The window at the side showed the view of a garden in space, the flowers blooming and releasing stars. The grass looked like a galaxy and the multi-colored bushes were covered in small black-holes, some sucking in the newly born stars. There were a few wormholes growing up from the ground, releasing stardust in the atmosphere, giving the whole garden an ethereal glow. Sungjin was watching the garden when another customer entered.

 

Sungjin smiled at the man floating in, filling the cup with hot chocolate and placing it on the counter where he knew the man would sit.

 

“Hey Wonpil, how’s it going?” Sungjin asked the fae, who sipped from the mug, humming in contentment.

 

“It’s good, tricked another man into entering the fae world yesterday,” Wonpil commented, waving at the couple, giving them a toothy smile. “It would go better if you gave me your name” He turned to Sungjin, eyes filled with mischief, the smile hiding something sinister behind it.

 

“You don’t want my name trust me,” Sungjin easily replied, filling up Jae’s mug with more coffee, this time laced with a few charms to help him concentrate. The boy needed a break honestly. He worked too much, working at the charm shop and on his grad degree.

 

Brain walked back to the counter looking satisfied, his mood a complete one-eighty from twenty minutes ago.

 

“Hey, Wonpil! What would you like today?” Brian asked the fae cheerfully, before turning towards Sungjin who was struggling to move the glass table pressed against the wall “Hey Sungjin hyung, do you know that bigfoot’s name is Adam? What a let down” Sungjin only grunted in reply, what was with grunts as a reply today. Is everyone too tired to use actual words or is there a new trend he doesn’t know about?

 

“A Danish would be nice but your name would be even nicer” Wonpil smirked at the cheerful man, who didn’t pause a beat before answering.

 

“One Danish coming up! My name isn’t something I give out easily you know” Brian smiled at Wonpil, giving Sam the slip with his order.

 

“That’s a shame. For a beautiful man like you, there should be a line of people asking for your name” Wonpil put on his most charming smile, hoping at his words would convince Brian to give him his real name.

 

“You’re too kind Wonpil but you’re still not getting my name” he placed the Danish in front of Wonpil before moving to help Sungjin move the table blocking the air vent. Wonpil pouted in his mug before talking to Jae, hoping to charm him into giving his name. Unfortunately for him, Jae was too busy finishing his paper that all his answers only consisted of distracted hums.

 

Wonpil gave up trying to make conversation and pulled out his phone, scrolling through apps until Sungjin and Brian finished doing whatever they were doing with that table. He could help them but what’s the point in doing that? Sungjin would move the table in a few days anyway.

 

The bell jingled and Brian looked up to greet the customer, instead of opening his mouth to greet the customer he was busy gaping. Sungjin looked up at Brian’s silence to see a giant man with wings walking towards the booth with the biggest lamp on it, his eyes glowing red and Brian’s wide eyes following his every movement.

 

At Brian and Sungjin’s silence, both Wonpil and Jae looked up. Brian was staring at the creature occupying the booth in the corner while Sungjin’s eyes were flitting back and forth as he looked between Brian and the creature, wanting to laugh his ass off.

 

“Is that who I think it is?” Jae spoke up, squinting in the booth’s direction.

 

“I think so, that does look like mothguy right?” Wonpil answered him “Mothman!” Brian corrected him, snapping out of his fan-struck daze.

 

“Mothman fine, geeze what’s with you, it's not like you’re in love with him or something” Wonpil had already turned back to his phone, uninterested in Brian’s answer.

 

“Might as well be love at this point” Sungjin answered for Brian “this guy has been so obsessed with mothman, he even went to Virginia to look for him once” ignoring Brian’s protests, Sungjin told the two Brian’s obsession with Mothman, all three of them struggling not to laugh at Brian's desperation. 

 

Brian felt the glowing red eyes look in their direction and froze, hand snapping to clutch at Sungjin’s arm. Sungjin looked up at that and snorted, pushing Brian out from behind the counter so he could take the customer’s order.

 

“$5 that he can’t do it” Jae commented, as the three of them looked at Brian hesitantly walking towards the object of his obsession.  

 

“$5 that he can. I’ve seen him charm the pants of the Queen of merfolk” Sungjin said, Wonpil humming in appreciation at the fact that Brian managed to charm the queen of merfolk, the lady is notorious for rejecting any advances from anyone who’s not royalty. “but now he’s banned from going to their territory”

 

“What? Don’t tell me he lied about being royalty?” Wonpil gasped “No! that dumb human, he’s really going to die because of his dick one day”

 

“Anyways I’m with Jae over here, he’s too obsessed to turn on the charm”

 

“$10 that he can. That hyung is charming even when scared out of his wits, I once saw him charm a mugger into giving _him_ all his money.” Dowoon slipped into the seat between Wonpil and Jae, joining them into observing Brian’s interaction with Mothman, even Sam was peeking from the kitchen window.

 

“Dowoon! What are you doing here? It’s not the full moon” Sungjin exclaimed, looking at the silver of the moon hanging in the middle of the diner like a disco ball.  

 

“My neighbor got a new cat and it won’t stop howling like a wolf every-time I’m in the apartment” Dowoon explained, drinking his cup of tea.

 

“Do you want to go to my apartment? I know you haven’t been sleeping well” Sungjin ran his fingers through Dowoon’s hair, putting it back in its place.

 

“It’s ok hyung, I want to see Brian hyung fuck up” Dowoon brought his attention back to Brian who was now successfully talking to the winged creature. Sungjin hoped no one came into the diner now because this is literally the most exciting thing to happen in the premises since the time Wonpil brought a bunch of rabbits in, only the rabbits weren’t normal rabbits but rabbits who could swallow space, leaving behind a bunch of black-holes in the diner. That took Sungjin months to fix.

 

“I don’t think he’s fucking up,” Jae said, his paper forgotten. Brian was walking towards them with a smile on his face. They didn’t even pretend to be not watching him and eagerly crowded around him once he was behind the counter.

 

“I think I might have a chance! He asked me about my major and smiled at me!” Brian exclaimed and the rest of them turned to the man or rather creature of the hour trying to find a mouth, looking at each other questioningly.

 

“Sure hyung” Dowoon spoke empathically when he saw no one else wanted to comment on this. “Good luck” Brian took the milkshake from the kitchen window and walked back to the booth, putting on his most charming smile.

 

The others watched with bated as Brian gave mothman the packed milkshake and speak to him. They sharply breathed in unison when mothman stood up to his full height the wings folded against his back and hand a piece of paper to Brian before walking out, leaving Brian staring at him.

 

“Brian get over here! Tell us what happened even Sam wants to know!” Sam chirped in agreement from his perch on the kitchen window where he was currently seated at a sparrow. Brian walked towards his friends gathered at the counter, glancing at the empty booth that once held Adam the bigfoot and the couple from the twenties who had now moved onto making out in the booth, he grimaced at the sight before focusing his attention on his friends.

 

“He gave me his number!” He shouted in happiness, his friends cheering around him. Jae pulled out his wallet, grumbling all the while and handing bills to a beaming Dowoon and Sungjin. Sungjin and Dowoon looked at Wonpil expectantly, Wonpil released a long-suffering sigh and snapped his fingers, green bills materializing in the air, Sungjin and Dowoon snatching them and stuffing them in their pockets.

 

“What are you going to text him?” Wonpil asked the joyous man. Brian just looked at them in confusion, before slumping on the counter with a groan. The rest of them laughing at his misery, glowing butterflies fluttering about the diner in sync with the laughter. He should really start liking someone in his league, not interdimensional creatures, Brian thought, looking at the paper mournfully. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! im gonna write more of this au cause i love this concept!! (mothman is not appearing in following works tho lmao)
> 
> anyways thank you mary (u complete me) and erola for letting me scream at u guys and also zoe for the hoe Brian headcanon  
> twt user chai made this wonderful [ART](https://twitter.com/_sungj6/status/1025369081082310657) please give them all the love in the world (ur legally obligated to do so if you read this fic)
> 
> [tumblr](https://moonrise-6.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/hqsungjin) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonrise_6)


End file.
